


just another college au

by geralehane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geralehane/pseuds/geralehane
Summary: Lexa realizes her feelings for Clarke while the latter helps her make Costia jealous. or, I just wanted them to be dumb college kids.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 502





	just another college au

There are several rules Lexa abides by in her life. Never skip breakfast; always study in advance; do be proud of your sexuality; never fall for a straight girl. Never. Ever. She’s got more of those, but these three are fundamental, and she’d rather make out with Anya than break those - and she’d never make out with Anya.  _ Don’t get crushes on friends  _ is yet another one of her rules, along with  _ all potential friends must undergo careful selection process _ . Non-fundamental ones, though, but not because she doesn’t deem it to be of importance. No; it’s simply unfathomable to her that she’d ever crush on any of her friends. To Lexa, it’s easy to fit people in certain categories, and once they are there, they never make it out. Which sounds, in a way, horrifying. She’s not a closeted serial killer, she swears. 

(She does get the urge to strangle a person or two sometimes, but she figures it’s normal for a gay college girl forced to live in a co-ed dormitory and attend classes taught by some particularly bigoted old pricks.)

So far, she’s managed just fine. She’d even go as far as to say perfect, even though Anya might disagree. Anya thinks she leads a sad, sad existence of a sheltered baby gay, but Anya also tends to be overdramatic and drinks her juice from the carton, so honestly, despite her being Lexa’s best friend, she’s not the person she’d want to get her advices from. 

// 

_ Some people don’t fit in boxes, _ Anya always tells her,  _ and you’ll meet the person who’ll force you out of yours, and you’ll beg me to chant ‘I told you so’ in your sad gay face. _ Lexa thinks that pointing out the gayness of her face, while true, is completely unnecessary, and that’s what she always replies with. And Anya rolls her eyes and walks away and whispers an ominous  _ soon _ which frankly creeps Lexa out just a little bit, but she’d never admit that to her. To the outside world, Lexa Woods does not get creeped out by anything or anyone. Even by the foreign concept of dating that, in all honestly, she’d like to explore. If only she could actually talk to girls she likes. 

Which does not happen all that much. Or, well -- okay, maybe it does happen a lot, but Lexa’s quick to put a  _ friend _ label on each and every one of those girls. And, after a certain amount of time, they are demoted to  _ an acquaintance  _ before coming full circle and re-establishing themselves as  _ a stranger. _

Anya’s pretty much the only one that she a) wasn’t interested in when they first met and b) stuck around long enough to earn  _ a close friend _ title. She seems to think the reason they are still friends is because Lexa actually wanted to be friends with her and didn’t just use it to push her away as she did with other girls. And, according to Anya, she did it with the other girls because she was  _ scared _ it might actually lead somewhere and also because she had Literally No Game Whatsoever. She even wrote it in her birthday card, which was excessive. And not true at all.

She doesn’t see what the big deal is. So she likes to make friends. Except she doesn’t, not really, and meeting new people is a chore in and out of itself. Fine - so she doesn’t want a relationship and she’s picky when it comes to her potential future partner. And she also has several quite frankly traumatic experiences under her belt so she’d rather not risk it with someone who’s not gonna be It for her. And that’s what she wants despite what Anya might think. She wants to meet The One, and when that happens, she’s gonna make all the effort in the world and woo her and marry her and have two cute little kids and a corgi. It’s not her fault The One is taking her sweet time. And until that time comes, she’s going to continue her careful selection process and mentally categorize people. 

Except, unfortunately, Anya has an annoying tendency to be right when she absolutely does not need her to; and some people don’t fit in any of the boxes she has prepared for them. Ironically enough, that fact smacks her right in the face when she’s helping Anya pack up her actual literal boxes. And by  _ smacks her right in the face _ she means right in her fucking face. With an actual, literal box. 

Because it’s the day Anya moves out of the dorm after having graduated, and Lexa’s new roommate moves in, and she’s something she’s never encountered before. First of all, no one’s ever appeared in her life quite as dramatically and loudly. Second of all, she’s never heard such colorful expletives come from someone with such an angelic face. 

Clarke Griffin - her new roommate and, at that moment and for several months, the bane of her existence - was determined to teach her all about the books and their deceptive covers right from the start, it seems. 

// 

Clarke is -- confusing. She’s vulgar and loud and annoying and funny and stubborn and sad and  _ pretty -- _ confusing. And Lexa so doesn’t need Anya’s smug smirk when she whines to her on skype. 

“Looks like she’s the person,” Anya says, and, after Lexa’s done rolling her eyes on her, continues. “I, for one, can’t wait to watch the events unfold.” 

“You’re not even in the country,” Lexa points out. Right now, Clarke is in the shower, and she’s singing  _ Any Way You Want It _ at the top of her lungs, and Lexa’s amazed she hasn’t slipped and cracked her head yet because judging by the sounds of splashing water, Clarke’s also full-on swing-dancing to her own reprise of an overrated eighties anthem. Not that she’s eavesdropping on her roommate while she’s taking a shower, because that would be weird. That would mean inadvertently - unwillingly - imagining what she’s doing, and  _ that, _ in turn, would mean picturing Clarke -- naked. In her shower. Naked and with droplets of water sliding down her skin and-- 

“I -- what?” She abruptly asks. Anya gives her a mildly judgmental stare. 

“Nothing,” she says. “You done fantasizing about your hot roommate?” 

Lexa feels her cheeks burn. “She’s not hot.” 

Anya raises one unimpressed eyebrow. “I follow her on instagram,” she tells her. “I’ve seen pictures. She’s hot. And you’re about to lose your gay badge of honor if you continue denying it.” 

“There’s no such -- ugh,” Lexa sighs, shaking her head. “I don’t know why I even bother with you. For the record,  _ hot _ is a subjective concept.” 

“Whatever,” Anya says, and Clarke comes out of the bathroom, her towel barely covering her skin and her hair dripping wet. Lexa jumps up and takes her laptop with her and quickly tells Anya she’ll call her back, and when she practically runs out of her room, she realizes she didn’t really have to say goodbye to Anya; nor did she even have to leave at all. 

But she did, because Clarke’s never looked -- like  _ that, _ and she doesn’t have a box for her. (She can’t use  _ a roommate _ , because that doesn’t describe Clarke’s role or contribution in her life and she might be weird but that's how it is and she has no choice but to roll with it.) 

_ An acquaintance, _ Lexa thinks with a huge gulp of air, but Clarke knows at what time she wakes up in the morning and what she eats for breakfast and one time she was particularly exhausted from a midterm Clarke made sure to wake her up so she wouldn’t have to skip breakfast and still make it in time for her 9 am class - and Clarke hates waking up early. All of her classes start after 11 am, and even that is a special form of torture for her. 

Acquaintances don’t have that knowledge of each other. 

(Acquaintances don’t notice the sparkling of blue eyes and the smoothness of skin and the silkiness of hair and honestly she should stop secretly reading romance novels because this is ridiculous.) 

“Friends,” Lexa tells herself, and her voice almost doesn’t shake. “We’re friends.” 

// 

Categorizing Clarke makes certain things easier. At least Lexa doesn’t overthink every little gesture and every little look, cause — friends. That’s what they are supposed to do. They are supposed to look after each other and share glances and fleeting touches. She’s never had that with Anya, but it is, after all, Anya. Normal doesn’t exactly apply to her. 

Besides, Lexa reminds herself once as she wakes up from yet another of her confusing dreams where she gets to hold Clarke’s hand, Clarke is straight. So having a crush on her - purely theoretically - would mean breaking not one, but two of her rules, now that they are friends. Granted, one of them is a non-fundamental one, but hey - it’s still a rule and Lexa likes to think of herself as a person of her word. 

Perhaps, that’s what makes it easier to forget about this whole nonsense of having her heart rate speed up whenever Clarke walks into the room. And when Clarke gets a boyfriend - because why wouldn’t she when she’s so funny and smart and pretty — annoying. Yes. She’s still a little annoying. When Clarke gets a boyfriend, Lexa sighs with relief, and doesn’t question why. 

(She doesn’t question why she sighs with relief when she gets a crush on Costia after a little while, either. It has nothing to do with it being a sign that she’s finally getting over Clarke, because there’s nothing to get over. Zero. Nada.) 

Anya doesn’t buy it, but Lexa doesn’t care. She has Costia now, and Costa is neither her friend nor straight, and perhaps this is the time to find out whether or not this might be The One. Lexa might be apprehensive about wasting time with temporary people in her life, but she also doesn’t really wish to spend her years alone. And what if Costa turns out to not be temporary? 

So maybe Anya turns out to be right yet again. Whatever. 

// 

One night, when Lexa sits there staring at the giant bouquet she got Costia and quietly agonizes over what to write in the card, Clarke storms in like she usually does and plops down on Lexa’s bed. When Lexa turns to give her that famous cold  _ Woods  _ glare, she just stares back. It’s unnerving. 

“What?” 

“This physically pains me to look at,” Clarke states as she vaguely gestures at her. 

Lexa ignores the urge to get up and check herself in the mirror. “Why?” She simply asks, maintaining her stoic impression. 

“Because don’t get me wrong, Lex, but apparently when you get a crush you become a creep.” 

Lexa’s ears probably burn bright red, but she doesn’t feel offended by Clarke’s statement, because the first thought that goes through her mind is  _ is she implying she’s noticed that— _

No. If Clarke knew about her crush she probably would’ve brought it up, because that’s Clarke. “Why?” She repeats. 

Clarke sighs. Smiles. Shakes her head, and Lexa scolds herself for mistaking mirth in her eyes for adoration. “You barely spoke to that girl and you got her this big ass bouquet?” 

Lexa feels the immediate need to defend herself. “What’s wrong with being romantic?” 

“Nothing,” Clarke says, “as long as you’re sure your advances are welcome.” 

Lexa isn’t sure. Lexa isn’t sure at all. But Costia’s eyes crinkle when she smiles and her snarky responses to Mr. Gilbert’s bashing of Planned Parenthood are full of wit and she’s neither Lexa’s friend nor straight. It makes sense. Just like it made sense to buy her flowers. 

Now, she’s not so sure. 

(She’s sure she wouldn’t just buy Clarke flowers after learning this piece of information if she were to — theoretically. Purely theoretically.) 

“Well,” she says,” how did you and Finn start dating?” 

She knows she said something wrong when Clarke’s face darkens. “Doesn’t matter,” she curtly replies. 

“Oh,” Lexa says. Then, because she doesn’t have self-control or any basic social skill, really: “did something happen?” Come to think about it, she hasn’t seen Finn around lately. 

She tells herself it’s not because she’s been purposefully avoiding Clarke when she’s with him. 

“We’re through,” is all Clarke offers, and Lexa, thankfully, decides to let her leave it at that. 

“Okay. I’m not being creepy.” She’s not sure what she’s talking about, exactly. 

Clarke’s expression becomes sympathetic. Lexa hates it. “I’m sorry, babe, but you kind of are. What’s your progress with her?” 

“I,” Lexa starts, but then falls silent, thinking over everything that’s happened in the past few weeks since she’s met Costia. “I don’t know. We went on a date but it was never explicitly stated it was a date. And she’s open to a conversation whenever I text her but she never texts first. And… She’s full of mixed signals,” she finishes, slouching in her chair and looking at the flowers. Maybe it really wasn’t a good idea to buy them. 

Clarke nods. “Okay,” she says slowly. “So you’re not sure whether she likes you or not? Is she even into girls?” 

“Yes,” Lexa states proudly. “She came out to me when I invited her to play Monopoly with me and my friends. And she had no reason to mention that. She just out and said it.” 

“And you think she told you she’s — gay?” After receiving a confirmation from Lexa, Clarke continues. “You think she told you she’s gay because she wanted you to know she’s available, don’t you?”

“Well,” Lexa coughs, because when Clarke voices it out loud, it does sound a little bit stupid, but she kinda doesn’t really have any other evidence that Costia might be into her. “I don’t know. Maybe.” 

“Right,” Clarke says. “Because it wouldn’t have anything to do with two queer people opening up to each other and bonding over their shared gayness.” 

“Oh.” She honestly didn’t even think of that. “I didn’t think of it that way.” 

“That’s because you like her,” Clarke helpfully supplies. 

“Probably. I might have my gay badge of honor taken away now.” She notices a confused frown on Clarke’s face and hurries to add: “Because you got it and I didn’t, you know?” 

Clarke’s frown deepens. “I swear, if you say it’s because I’m only  _ half- _ gay I’ll punch you.” 

“I — what?” Lexa gets dangerously close to choking on her own spit. “Why would I call you half-gay? Or — any amount of gay?” 

Clarke crosses her arms over her chest. “Just because I’m bisexual—“ 

“Wait,” Lexa springs to her feet, interrupting whatever seething tirade Clarke is about to launch into. “ _ What? _ You’re — bi?” 

“Yeah.” Clarke seemingly deflates, letting her arms hang on her sides and studying Lexa’s face, and there’s —  _ something  _ flashing through her blue eyes. A realization. “I thought you knew.” 

“You never told me about that.” 

“I never hid it.” 

She’s-- 

\-- _ your friend, _ Lexa thinks. One rule still relevant. A non-fundamental one, but… “Oh. Okay.” She blinks, suddenly realizing they’re both awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, and sits down, slowly. “I’m sorry for assuming -- things.” 

“You’re fine,” Clarke says, and something tells her that no, she’s not and it’s not and it’s in Clarke’s tone and her eyes and the shifting of her gaze, but Lexa doesn’t want to dwell on it. 

_ Costia, _ she reminds herself. “I honestly don’t know what to do.” Clarke’s eyes flash when she looks up at her, and Lexa hurries to clarify that she’s not still talking about this discovery. “I mean, with Costia. I feel so awkward around her. And I hate it. It makes me--” 

“Weak?” Clarke interrupts, and there’s a weird bitterness in her smile she tries to hide. “Thought you were past that philosophy if you’re willing to admit you’re actually able to get crushes on people.” 

Lexa rolls her eyes and swears to never drink wine in Clarke’s presence ever again. “I’m uncomfortable with the way it’s making me feel, and I wish it would stop.” 

“God, Lexa,” Clarke sits back down, too. Smoothes her hands over Lexa’s comforter. “That’s literally one of the best parts about the new relationship. That giddy anticipation, having that person constantly on your mind, not knowing what to say but wanting to say  _ so much - _ why can’t you simply enjoy that?” 

Lexa gives her a look that hopefully conveys her concern for Clarke’s listening skills. “Because I don’t know if it’s reciprocated,” she says slowly. “I would enjoy it a hell of a lot more if we were  _ actually _ in a relationship. But we’re not. I don’t really know where we stand, and I can’t just ask outright because--”  _ Anya told me not to --  _ “I don’t want to seem desperate and push her away.” She glances at the flowers that still lay on her table. “And I should probably take these to the trash.” 

“Yeah.” Clarke sighs. “It’s a shame. These are really beautiful.” 

Lexa shrugs. “I don’t really care much for flowers, but I guess they could stay in our room. On your side of it.” 

“Wow,” Clarke says, and it’s dry. “You sure know how to woo a girl.” 

“I don’t,” Lexa finally admits with a sigh that is probably far too dramatic than the situation calls for. She leans back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. “I don’t, and that’s the whole problem. I mean -- I’d probably be much more… assertive if I at least had any idea about whether or not she likes me back.” 

Clarke stares at her. And stares, and stares, and there’s that specific kind of a slow smile forming on her lips that fills Lexa’s stomach with dread. “There’s a foolproof method for that,” she says. “Never failed me before. Probably never will.” 

Lexa hates the way she perks up at her words. “Yeah?” 

“We make her jealous.” 

// 

And that is how her suffering starts. 

At first, she was vehemently against Clarke’s immature idea. Because she’s not twelve and she can figure out whether a girl is into her without reverting back to fifth grade. 

Of course, Clarke still won. It might have had something to do with an overly friendly barista writing her number on Costia’s cup. Shortly after that, Clarke witnessed a rather rattled Lexa bursting through the door and demanding they draft a detailed plan and set necessary boundaries for their scheme. And making no comments about Clarke laying on her bed. Again. 

(They should have probably switched their beds by now, but Lexa can be just as stubborn, and she’s adamant about proving it.) 

Their detailed plan narrowed down to Lexa  _ following Clarke’s lead. _ Of course, she objected. Clarke rolled her eyes and renamed it to  _ going with the flow. _ Which, as Lexa’s soon learned, mostly consisted of following Clarke’s lead. They still outlined some steps, for which Lexa was grateful. 

(She refuses to wonder if Clarke wrote them down purely for her benefit, because if she did, Lexa will feel warm inside and then wonder what that could - theoretically - mean, and she doesn’t want that. She doesn’t need that.) 

“Okay,” Clarke said as they sat down, happily munching on Oreos Lexa’s bought her as a silent apology for disregarding her idea the first time. “Let’s invite her to O and Raven’s game night. Raven and her are kind of friends, right?” 

“They are aware of each other’s existence,” Lexa corrected her. “I didn’t know Octavia and Raven hosted game nights.” 

“They don’t,” Clarke said as she whipped out her phone. “They are about to, though.” 

And, after one bickering session spent deciding whether they are already a couple or Clarke’s only courting her (Lexa insisted on the second one and Clarke wanted to go with the first), one painful shopping trip and an entire week of nervous anticipation, here they are. Raven went as far as to invite Costia herself, so that it would seem Lexa had nothing to do with it. In a way, that was sort of true. 

She’s never resorted to such juvenile yet elaborate methods, and she’s still not sure how she feels about it, but she has to admit: Clarke’s excitement is contagious. 

And, as she proves almost right from the start, Clarke’s also extremely determined to play her part right. As soon as there’s a knock on the door, she sits closer to Lexa and nonchalantly places her hand on her thigh, lightly rubbing it as she catches her - mildly astonished - gaze and asks her about her day. 

Lexa doesn’t get the chance to reply because Costia walks in immediately after that. “Oh hey Lexa,” she hears while she struggles to tear her gaze away from smiling blue eyes. “I didn’t know you’d be here.” She looks up just in time to see Costia glance at Clarke’s hand on her thigh. “It’s good to see you.” 

“Yeah,” Lexa says, and doesn’t even try to stand up because Clarke squeezes her leg just a touch too hard to be affectionate before continuing to rub it. “Good to see you too. This, um, this is Clarke, and this is Costia.” 

“Ah,” Costia nods as Clarke finally looks away from Lexa and politely smiles at her. “The  _ roommate. _ I’ve heard so much about you,” she says as Clarke stands up and shakes her hand. Lexa stands up too, not really knowing what to do with her arms. Or her entire body. She’s never felt this out of place at Raven and O’s. 

Clarke doesn’t act surprised at Costia’s words, but Lexa can tell she is. “Only good things, I hope. So how do you guys know each other?” She asks as she sits down, easily tugging Lexa with her and settling into her like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

“Oh.” Costia’s eyes flick between them, and Lexa sees a spark of curiosity mixed with surprise. “Lexa hasn’t mentioned?” 

Clarke pretends to think about it for a second. “No,” she shakes her head, smiling that same polite smile. “No, I don’t recall.” 

Lexa suppresses the urge to kick Clarke’s shin and forces herself to smile, too. “It just -- never really came up, I guess.” 

Costia’s still looking between the two of them. “We share a couple of classes,” she tells Clarke. “And we study together sometimes.” Her smile grows warmer. “This one has incredible ideas.” 

“Oh,” Clarke says, and looks at Lexa, and she should pursue acting if medicine doesn’t work out. Lexa flushes under her unabashedly tender gaze. “Don’t I know it.” 

It’s only when Costia clears her throat that they look away from each other, and something in her eyes tells Lexa that maybe Clarke’s idea wasn’t so terrible after all. 

// 

She excuses herself to go to the bathroom when more people start coming, and Clarke, because she’s Clarke, follows her. “You’re doing great,” she tells her. 

“Thanks,” Lexa says automatically. “Don’t you think we’re laying it on a little too thick, though?” Clarke only stares at her, cocking her head to the side and looking impossibly cute and Lexa has to take her eyes off her because she can’t concentrate. Her reflection greets her with wide serious green eyes and a locked jaw. “I mean, we’re trying to make her jealous, not announce our engagement.” 

“Bet that would make her jealous,” Clarke says with a throaty chuckle. “Relax, Lex,” she quickly washes her hands and reaches for the towel, and Lexa has to suck in a breath because she’s  _ so close  _ and why is this bathroom  _ so tiny _ and why did she agree to this again? “We’re on the right track. By the end of the night, she’s gonna ask you out.” 

“Not if she thinks we’re already dating,” Lexa points out. “Or if she thinks we’re heading that way. She’s a good person. She wouldn’t interfere.” 

“Why would she think there’s anything to interfere with?” Clarke asks a reasonable question, hanging the towel back and resting her hand on the doorknob. “To her, it looks like I want you. Just don’t act like you want me back.” 

“Do I?” Lexa asks just before Clarke’s about to walk out the door. “Act like I want you?” 

She watches Clarke smirk a muted smirk and glance down at the doorknob before lifting her eyes to meet hers. “Stare at my lips a little less,” she utters in a low voice. “And you’re golden.” 

// 

Lexa can’t quite meet Clarke’s gaze the entire evening. 

// 

The room gets too stifling and hot by the time they are about to play the second round of Risk, and so she goes to the balcony to get some air. It has nothing to do with increasingly heated glances Clarke’s throwing her way. Nothing at all. 

“It’s a beautiful night,” Costia says, and Lexa wills herself not to turn around upon hearing her voice. 

“Yeah,” she says, looking up at the stars. “Are you guys taking a break?” 

“No, they are still playing. Clarke teamed up with Bellamy.” Lexa tells herself to ignore this sudden, unsettling lurch in her stomach. 

(Bellamy was Costia’s teammate. It’s only logical Clarke’s stuck with him if Costia’s not playing this round.)

She also tells herself it’s because she’s never particularly liked Octavia’s older brother. 

(It has nothing to do with his gaze constantly dropping to Clarke’s cleavage. Nothing at all.) 

“Decided to sit this one out as well?” She asks Costia, finally turning around and giving her a small smile. Costia answers with a nod and a smile of her own, and Lexa welcomes the silence that follows after that. Until her mind goes back to Clarke and paints her a picture of her sitting next to Bellamy Blake and his muscled arms and an annoyingly confident smirk and eyes that keep venturing to Clarke’s chest and--

“Clarke seems like a nice girl,” Costia interrupts her train of thought, and Lexa almost throws her an irritated glare before coming to her senses. This is her crush, for fuck’s sake. This is the reason she’s even here in the first place. All of them. 

“She is.” 

“You two make a cute couple,” Costia continues when it’s clear Lexa doesn’t have anything else to contribute to the conversation. This -- this is what she was talking about. Costia did end up mistaking their farce for a relationship. 

Lexa sighs. “We’re not a couple,” she tells her. 

“Oh? I’m sorry, it just -- it looks like you guys are…” Costia trails off, but she doesn’t need to finish her sentence. They both get it. 

Lexa pauses before answering. “She’s -- affectionate.” 

“I feel like there’s a long story behind this,” Costia says with a smile as she leans against the rail and faces Lexa. “I understand if you don’t want to talk about it.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about, really.”  _ Is there? _

_ Part of the plan, _ Lexa thnks.  _ It’s all part of the plan. _ Looks like it’s working. 

Costia doesn’t let her be. “Really? Because it looks like there  _ is. _ ” She searches Lexa’s face for a moment. “You might not realize, but -- I think Clarke likes you.” Her smile becomes wry, just for a second. “A lot.” 

“What? No, she’s just -- she’s really affectionate with her friends. Tonight, she chose me as her target.” Lexa’s kind of lost, because -- is she saying that to let Costia know she’s available, or is she trying to convince herself? 

Why would she be trying to convince herself? 

Costia’s stare is long and knowing. “It might be not my place,” she says gently, “but it’s okay to be scared, you know. Except you have no reason to be. You obviously care about each other a lot. It’s easy to see.” 

“Yes, but--” Lexa stops herself at the right moment. “I mean, I don’t--”  _ like her that way. I like you. I think. Do I? Is it because you’re you, or is it because you’re convenient? _

Costia fits in a box. Clarke doesn’t. “I don’t know,” she ends up saying. “She’s -- a friend.” 

“Ah. Classic excuse.” Costia’s warm smile demonstrates she’s not being mean, but Lexa still frowns. “I had a similar situation. I was in your shoes.” 

“Oh. Are you still dating?” Lexa’s not sure if she can ask this question since it seems personal, but then again, this whole conversation is startlingly personal. 

“Well,” Costia hesitates. “No.” Lexa knows an  _ I told you so _ is probably visible in her expression, because Costia hurries to continue. “But it was an incredible experience, and it got me where I am now, and there are plenty of stories like that that have a happy ending. I’m just one of many.” 

“And I could be another one.” This is going a completely different route than originally anticipated, but Lexa probably wouldn’t be able to do anything about it if she tried. “I don’t want to lose her. She’s -- important.” More like  _ Very Important,  _ capital letters and all, and when did Clarke become such a --  _ fundamental  _ part of her life. 

“At the end of the day, it’s your call,” Costia shrugs. “No one can force you to make a decision, but you might be missing out on a great thing here.” She smiles. “Something to think about.” 

They don’t get a chance to continue talking because Clarke’s looking for Lexa. There’s muted fire in her eyes when she finds her alone with Costia, and she’s not quite as talkative on the way back to the dorms. By the time they are in their room, Clarke’s fallen quiet, and Lexa hates this silence. It’s tense and uncomfortable and why,  _ why  _ did she agree to this? 

“Congrats,” Clarke says without looking away from her phone when Lexa’s chimes, indicating there’s a new text. “It’s probably Costia. You owe me, Woods.” 

it is, in fact, Costia. Lexa doesn’t open the message and instead, wishes Clarke a quiet goodnight. Clarke answers after a short pause, and Lexa’s chest aches. 

// 

Clarke tries to mask her frown when she walks in the next day and sees a giant bouquet on her table. “I take it the date went well? Also, this is my table. I kind of need it for studying, so if you please,” she motions for Lexa to move the flowers. 

“Oh,” Lexa says, and stands up from her bed, closing the book she was reading. “Sure.” She takes the flowers, and places them on Clarke’s bed instead. 

Clarke just stares at her. Lexa sighs. “If that’s not a giant hint I don’t know what is.” Clarke doesn’t reply, so she continues. “These are for you.” She thinks about it for a moment and adds: “from me.” 

“Okay,” Clarke slowly nods. “Why?” 

The reason for Clarke’s occasional irritation with her becomes a little bit more clear in this moment. “Because I have no time or patience to go through  _ “the plan” _ again. Besides, I don’t know anyone else who would agree to help me out, and I can’t ask you again cause you’re the one I’d be trying to make jealous.” 

“I,” Clarke starts, and blinks, and looks at the flowers as if seeing them for the first time. “Lexa…” She trails off, and her voice sounds watery enough to make Lexa anxious. 

“Oh, God,” she says in a suddenly hoarse voice. “You don’t like me back, do you.” 

Tears are never a good sign, are they? Especially not when they trail down someone’s face like that. Especially not when this is Clarke’s face. “You like me?” 

“I’m so sorry,” Lexa manages to get out as she makes for the flowers, only to be stopped by Clarke. And her arms around her neck. And her lips. And, oh,  _ God, _ her lips. Clarke’s pressing closer to her, and she smells so familiar and warm and absolutely  _ intoxicating, _ and Lexa’s heart falls before leaping and beating faster than ever before. 

Clarke lets out a shaky chuckle when she pulls away and Lexa chases after her mouth, and she never wants her to stop because she swears this is her most favorite sound in all of the universe. But then, Clarke says her name, and Lexa’s proven wrong. 

“...Yeah?” She croaks out, tightening her arms around Clarke’s waist. When did they get so close? 

“I was wrong,” Clarke tells her in a hushed, trembling whisper. “You’re not creepy at all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at my tumblr, i post stories and accept prompt for different pairings and link original content (and some easter eggs from all of my aus)


End file.
